Keep Her In Mind
by Chibi1309
Summary: ‘Something about how she moves me, soothes me…’ Five years after the end of the Paradise Kiss Manga, and George can’t forget. GeorgexYukari. K plus just incase but nothing strong.
1. Chapter 1

**Keep Her In Mind**

**Description: **_'Something about how she moves me, soothes me…' _Five years after the end of the Paradise Kiss Manga, and George can't forget. GeorgexYukari.

**Important Notes: **For some of the story there will be some OOCness based around the theory that George has grown up, as has Yukari. Everybody does, so I just followed that theorem. Secondly, I am aware that I have added inaccuracies in accordance to the manga in some parts but I needed to, to fit in with the plotline I was going with. Thirdly, this is supposed to take place _before the part where Ai Yazawa tells us what happens in the ParaKiss gang's future_. Any reviews which can be answered by any of these points will be ignored. Remember…it's just a fanfiction story, so don't get caught up on petty points. Just try to enjoy it for what it is! (:

**Disclaimer: **I don't own ParaKiss, unfortunately. Otherwise George would be with Yukari. I mean putting her with Hiro? What's that about? Also, I don't own the song Keep Her In Mind!

**-x-**

Chapter One

"_Something about how she moves me, soothes me…_

_Whispers my name and I'm rendered helpless,_

_All my defences are broken now,_

_I'm lost in this love and there is no easy way out._

_I'm gonna keep her in my mind,_

_Just to keep her out my heart,_

_Cause I don't really need to fall in love,_

_Before we even start._

_I know inside that she's the angel of my soul,_

_She's the answer to my prayer,_

_I know I'd better keep her out of sight because,_

_They say that love is blind…_

_So I'll just keep her in mind…"_

_**-Keep Her In Mind **_

George walked down the empty street, around midnight. The pale moonlight glinted on his blue hair and gave him a faint glow. His eyes were averted to the floor. The superior way in which he usually walked had disappeared completely. That arrogance in his demeanour had gone.

It was times like this when he thought about her, about what could have been. The only person he'd ever loved in his life…

"Yukari."

Where was she now? He had returned home to Japan for a few weeks because his mother had become ill and gone into hospital. At times when he felt vulnerable he always thought about Yukari. He cursed his addiction and shook his head.

Swallowing, his blue orbs flitted towards the heavens and he wondered if she was somewhere else looking at the same dark sky as him. He'd treated her so badly, and as he had matured he realised the error of his ways. He'd destroyed something which could have been so perfect.

Other times, when he was happier George would think about how lucky he had been to escape the relationship and become so successful in the fashion industry. He still yearned for those days in the studio with the gang, working on the school projects. Life was so carefree back then. He smiled at the memory.

Arashi and Miwako…he hadn't spoken to them in an age. Although he saw Isabella regularly, things just weren't the same. Seeing as he was back in town it might be a good idea to get in touch with them, he decided, kicking a leaf out of his way.

Trudging back to his mother's apartment, where he was temporarily staying, he could almost imagine Yukari standing at the steps waiting for him. He'd wanted to fall in love with her so much that he'd convinced himself out of it. He cursed his stupidity as he slid the key into the lock.

Sitting on the couch at Yukino's dark apartment, he thought about his other girlfriends. Not one of them had compared to her. She was beautiful, elegant and smart. She was who he imagined every time he designed a piece of clothing. It was she who he had dreamt of at night when he was young. She was the person who had inspired him to become who he was. She was his muse; she was almost part of him. And yet he'd never told her any of this.

Why?

Because nobody ever truly knows what they've got until it's gone. He thought that Yukari was just another girl until they first made love, until they first argued, until he spent that first night on his own after they broke up. He'd done so many stupid things during their love affair, and now he felt both guilty and foolish. He could never get her back.

He'd heard that she was dating that Hiroyuki Tokumuri. He closed his eyes and remembered that day which he'd seen the two of them together…before he and Yukari had even been together. She was smiling and laughing, and blushing lightly. Hiro was walking next to her, smiling contently and laughing too. Her eyes when she'd seen George had suddenly lost all their happiness. It was almost a dread of seeing him. He could never forget that look. Even on the day it had cut him deeply. He felt as if he'd been let down…but she and George weren't even together then. She'd called out his name after he'd passed by, but George couldn't turn around for fear of shedding a few tears. He'd felt as if his whole world was crumbling.

Damn her, why did she have this effect on him! And after all of these years, now they both had their own lives and…

His thoughts trailed off and he fingered his cell phone softly, turning it around in his hands. He didn't want to call her…but if he could just see her one more time…

He dialled a number and placed the receiver to his ear, biting his thumb nervously. There was a voice at the other end. George smiled slightly and ran his hand through his sapphire hair smoothly.

"Hi, it's George."

**-x-**

**Well that's chapter one complete. There are three chapters to this story. I hope you enjoy it! **

**-Chibi-**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Just a quick note to reviewers…as I explained last chapter, I haven't exactly kept in with the ending of the manga…so just…read it as a story, okay? Thanks. (:

**-x-**

Chapter Two

"_She is so intoxicating…amazing…_

_Eyes burn like fire,_

_And I'm frozen…broken…_

_All my defences desert me now,_

_Trying to speak but my words don't make a sound…_

_I'm gonna keep her in my mind,_

_Just to keep her out my heart,_

_Cause I don't really need to fall in love,_

_Before we even start._

_I know inside that she's the angel of my soul,_

_She's the answer to my prayer,_

_I know I'd better keep her out of sight because,_

_They say that love is blind…_

_So I'll just keep her in mind…"_

_**-Keep Her In Mind**_

"George!" shouted Arashi, the surprise rising in his voice. He shook his head, the chain clinking as he did so. "Bloody hell…"

George opened his eyes and looked sidelong at the receiver, feeling that familiar sentiment of home wash over him. "Long time no see."

"You're bloody telling me," laughed Arashi, shaking his spiky hair and fiddling with the pin in his lip. "Where have you been?"

"Europe. I had some fashion shows over there. I've travelled around quite a bit…but now I'm back in Japan," explained George, his cobalt eyes shining in the darkness. He hadn't bothered to switch the lights on. "My mother, Yukino, was put into hospital."

"Ahh," came the reply, tinted with sympathy. "So you staying in Japan long, mate?"

"Long enough to meet up with old team mates," conceded George, grinning. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Miwako and I are down at our new studio at the Happy Berry factory."

"Ahh, working for my rivals I see…"

"George, a job is a job. I'm just happy to be in fashion, and besides Mikako is a brilliant designer."

George gave a slight snort of jealousy and he heard Arashi's panicked tones. "N-not…not that working for Paradise Kiss wasn't the best!"

"Hmm," muttered George, mysteriously. "Well, I'll drop by tomorrow. Give me the address."

"'Kay," answered Arashi, divulging the details of his whereabouts. George smiled and clicked the cap back onto the pen.

"See you then, Arashi."

"Okay. Oh, and George?"

"Yeah?"

"I…I…" Arashi stammered slightly, and George could imagine him shifting uncomfortably. He raised his eyebrow at the phone and waited patiently. "I was wondering if you'd spoken to Yukari…"

"Nope," replied George simply. "I'll see you tomorrow."

With that he quickly put the phone down before he could get further questioning from his former team mate. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. That was one step away from PANIC in George's books. Of course he'd still maintained his smooth tones, but at the mention of her name he'd broken out into a cold sweat.

Shaking thoughts of the model out of his mind he decided to try and get some sleep. He knew he'd have to ensue questioning from Arashi again tomorrow…and he couldn't tell him to shut up seeing as he wasn't the boss anymore. He decided to focus on the positive things in his life.

Suddenly, he realised he was having trouble remembering anything.

**-x-**

George looked at the piece of paper with the address on and then glanced at the building. It had the Happy Berry sign outside, so he guessed it was the right place. Stuffing the paper into his pocket, he rapped lightly on the door and leant lazily on the doorframe. He glanced around himself. The city was busy as usual, with people bustling about their way. He shuddered slightly and turned back towards the heavy wooden entrance. Suddenly the door swung open, and a flash of pink rapidly attached itself to him.

"Miwako," laughed George, patting the pink munchkin on the head. "You're looking cute as ever."

"Miwako missed you George!"

Unexpectedly, George was thumped hard on the arm and he recoiled. Miwako's pouty mouth looked surprised. Arashi, the culprit, stood glaring at George.

"Don't say stuff like that to Miwako!"

"Oh, Arashi," laughed Miwako, snuggling her husband. They had been married a few years after the split of Paradise Kiss. George smiled and rubbed the bruise that was appearing on his upper arm.

"Sorry, Arashi," he chuckled, winking at Miwako. "I forgot. It's been a while."

He shook Arashi by the hand, and all of the bad feeling was gone as they both began to laugh. Often Arashi would give George a punch on the arm if he was saying stuff to his Miwako. She grabbed George and Arashi – one in each arm – and made her way into their personal studio.

"What do you think George?" Miwako asked, doing a little spin, her pink hair flying out behind her. "Sissy made it for me and Arashi…"

"I bet you guys don't get much work done," muttered George sarcastically. "Right Arashi?"

Arashi turned several shades of magenta before nudging the blue-haired man hard. "Shut up."

Miwako laughed in her cute way, and ran off to their little kitchenette to fetch George a drink. Arashi and George sat down on a couch which was located near the sowing machines.

"Seems like you've got a pretty good set up here…"

"Yeah," conceded Arashi, smiling and running his hand through his messy hair. "Miwako and I love it. We've always wanted something like this."

"Don't you guys have a kid now?"

"Yeah," replied the blonde man, slightly bashful. "His name is Wakim. He's at school at the moment though, but you can see him later if you stay long enough."

George nodded but didn't give any direct reply. Instead he picked up a handful of the Happy Berry designs and skimmed through them. He nodded approvingly.

"Mikako has improved since I last saw her work," he acknowledged, placing the designs back on the desk. "Not in Europe yet though. I don't think Europe is ready for Happy Berry."

"Well, one day," laughed Arashi, tucking one knee up lazily as Miwako buzzed back in with some tea. "Thanks, Miwako."

"Miwako likes making tea!" giggled the angelic woman. She really hadn't changed a bit. George couldn't help but feel curious as to how the child looked.

"How's Isabella?" asked Arashi, sipping his tea as Miwako sat across his lap nipping hers. "Is s/he enjoying the new market in Europe?"

"Loving it," laughed George, his blue eyes steely as always. "Been doing some excellent work together. I couldn't ask for a better pattern designer than our Isabella."

"Miwako misses Isabella and George," sighed Miwako, shaking her cherry locks. "And Caroline."

Arashi looked sidelong at Miwako slightly uncomfortably. Miwako realised her mistake and lifted her hand to her mouth protectively. There was a cold silence, as the composed George continued to sip his tea, seemingly unaffected.

"George, Miwako is sorry…I didn't mean to—"

"Its okay, Miwako," stated George, indifferently. "I'm sure you do miss her."

"Does George miss her?" asked Miwako, her eyes shining with innocence. Arashi looked at her incredulously then back at George, waiting for impact.

"Not really," lied George, blandly. "Why would I?"

"Because…because Miwako thinks—"

"Miwako, shhh," interrupted Arashi, placing his hands softly on her lips. George looked at the two without emotion.

"You can talk about Yukari, it's fine."

"George, look," began Arashi, looking at Miwako's teary face. "It doesn't matter. Miwako sometimes forgets that love lives can change."

"Yup," conceded George, nodding. His eyes gave nothing away. Inside he was cut raw. Every mention of her cut him a little deeper. He felt emptiness inside without her. "They change."

Arashi coughed to shake the uncomfortable silence which ensued. "So…any girls on the scene?"

"Not right now," replied George, looking at the empty tea cup before placing it back on the desk. "Concentrating on my work and all that. Still, it's good to see you guys so happy."

Miwako breathed a sigh of relief and gave a winning smile. "Miwako is happy!"

Arashi smiled helplessly and hugged his beautiful wife. George gave a half smile. Miwako giggled.

"How long are you staying in Japan, George?"

"Four days," replied the blue-haired man, shrugging. "Not too long."

"You should come over for dinner tomorrow night!" exclaimed Miwako, clapping her hands together. "Pleeeeease?"

Arashi smiled and gave a half nod towards the man. George shrugged again. He looked at Miwako's joyful, thrilled face and felt a pang of guilty for not keeping in touch with these people whom he'd called his friends for such a long time.

"Alright, sure. I've got to visit mother again so I'll drop by after that, about seven-ish?"

"Yes, yes, yes!" laughed Miwako, bouncing up and down on Arashi's knee. Arashi looked at her with mild alarm, and George let out a low chuckle.

About two hours later, George was all talked out and he wanted to get back to the apartment. He whisked his keys out and stood up stretching.

"I'll see you tomorrow then," he stated simply, turning towards the door. "Laters."

Miwako and Arashi waved towards him as he made his way towards the street. As the door slammed shut Miwako turned towards Arashi slowly.

"Did Miwako do the right thing today?"

"I'm not sure," whispered Arashi softly. "We'll just have to wait and see…"

**-x-**

George stepped out of the car and walked down the small stretch of road before the flats. He glanced at his watch and then the sky. It had started to get dark already. He shook his head and pulled the key out of his pocket. Days seemed to fly past him at the moment. Perhaps he was doing too much thinking.

Looking up towards the house he saw a figure by the door. He squinted in the half-light but couldn't make out any features. He made his way closer to the figure and he saw something which he recognised.

A dress. But not just any dress. One he'd designed for someone very special to him. He gasped slightly and walked closer, feeling his heart picking up pace.

The face which was shrouded in shadow moved towards the light cast by the moon. George's blue eyes widened as he saw Yukari looking down at him from the top of the steps. He blinked as she smiled at him and moved her dark hair out of her face.

"Hello George."

"Yukari," he managed, keeping his voice cool and composed. It was more of a strain than usual. He made his way towards the top of the steps and looked at her properly. She was beautiful as always.

In his designs she practically radiated perfection. He took her hand and spun her around. She giggled lightly and he let her go.

"That always did look good on you," he admitted, shaking his head slowly. "One of my favourites."

"Mine too," agreed Yukari, looking him directly in the eyes. "Thanks."

Yukari had changed. Her beauty had matured, and her hair had slightly altered with soft curls in it. And she had matured in her personality as well – less ditzy and more controlled. Modelling does that, decided George internally. But her eyes…they were the same eyes which looked at him during their love-making, that cried those salty tears, that glared fire, that pleaded. He fell in love with those eyes years ago, and now they were back, looking at him steadily. He felt his heart-rate pick up, but stayed calm on the surface.

"What are you doing here?"

"Miwako called me," whispered Yukari, looking down at the floor. "I probably shouldn't have come but I thought it'd be nice to catch up…"

"Yeah," George muttered in reply. He unlocked the door and walked in. He didn't invite her in but held the door open for her anyway and she followed him towards the flat slowly. As he entered the flat he flipped the lights on and took his coat off. Yukari looked around the flat and nodded approvingly.

George turned around. In the fully lit room, she looked even more beautiful. It almost took his breath away, but he regained himself gradually. He blinked.

"Drink?"

"Sure, I'll just have a tea," smiled Yukari, sitting delicately on the couch. George made it and brought it over, sitting beside her, but at a safe distance. He sipped his tea in silence, waiting for her to talk.

'_She came here,'_ he thought, stubbornly. _'She can talk to me if she wants to.'_

"So, how's work?" asked Yukari, eventually, flicking her dark hair. George looked at her slowly, his icy eyes boring into her.

"Yeah, fine," he replied, slightly coldly. "Europe's pretty neat."

"Yeah," agreed Yukari, meekly. She looked at her hands. George felt pangs of guilt but ignored them. "And Isabella?"

"Fine," replied George, looking down at his own slim fingers. "Enjoying the new work."

"Good," nodded Yukari, half-heartedly.

The conversation was lukewarm and boring. They could be strangers meeting for the first time. George cringed at his stupid remarks, but he felt this stubborn anger towards her and he didn't know why.

Suddenly, Yukari turned to look at George tearfully. "I'm sorry, George. I shouldn't have come."

She stood up and walked towards the door. "I hope that your work continues to be successful…"

George felt pangs of pain and he stood up and walked after her. His mind desperately searched for something to say. He felt tearful himself, feeling them well up in his eyes. How pathetic and immasculine.

"Don't go!"

Yukari stopped dead. Flashes of their first night suddenly came over the both of them as soon as the words had left George's mouth. Yukari straightened up and turned around slowly. She walked towards the blue-haired man, little by little her eyes glued to his.

"Don't cry," she whispered, stopping dead a few inches away from him. He looked straight at her, feeling his heart pounding hard. He'd acted like such a fool in the past, he couldn't bear to do anything stupid again.

"So…"

"So…" he whispered, still looking at her. Her eyes, beautiful as they were, were giving nothing away. "Want to come and sit back down?"

**-x-**

**A/N:** Thanks very much to the few, but valued, replies. ParaKiss isn't, I fear, big enough to consitiute a lot of reviewers, but I'm happy someone took the time to read my little tale. (:

Thanks again.

And sorry for the delay. Get the last chapter up in a few days.

Take care,

-Chibi-


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"_Keep her out my soul,_

_Always keep her where I can't lose control…_

_Oh no…_

_I've fallen, I feel it,_

_I just can't believe it…_

_How much that I need her right now…_

_I'm gonna keep her in my mind,_

_Just to keep her out my heart,_

_Cause I don't really need to fall in love,_

_Before we even start._

_I know inside that she's the angel of my soul,_

_She's the answer to my prayer,_

_I'll keep her out of sight because,_

_They say that love is blind…_

_So I'll just keep her in mind…_

_She's my angel…She's my soul…_

_I don't want to lose control…_

_Intoxicating…so amazing…"_

**-Keep Her In Mind**

Yukari looked at George again, but this time she looked vaguely nervous. She bit her lip softly.

"No, I…I really should probably get going…"

"Why?" asked George, before he could stop himself. Seeing her again was like scratching an itch which had been bothering him for years. She filled a gap which fashion never could.

"It wouldn't be proper for me to stay out so late…well…considering what we used to be…"

"I get it," George breathed softly, looking her directly in the eyes. "It's Tokomuri, right?"

Yukari's eyes widened and then reverted to normal. There was no emotion behind them this time. "How do you know about Hiro?"

George took a few paces backwards and sat down on the sofa again, lifting his leg slowly and resting his arm on it. "News travels fast. Miwako told me ages ago."

"I see," Yukari faltered, her dark eyes darting back and forth desperately. She calmly walked over to a chair near George and sat down delicately. "Have you spoken about it recently?"

George shook his head numbly, his blue eyes becoming cold again. Talking about this was painful enough – why would he have talked to Miwako about it in anymore detail than necessary? He'd skirted around the topic in his collected way, so as not to arouse suspicion. Nevertheless, he knew about Hiro and it hurt him more than words could describe. But he would never tell this to anyone, let alone Yukari.

"I see," repeated Yukari, looking down at her hands again. She swallowed and a few tears dripped down onto her hands. George felt concern seeping over him. He shifted uncomfortably. He wanted to throw his arms around her, tell her that he loved her, tell her everything…

But instead, frozen by his fear of affection, he blinked at her and scrabbled for words. She continued to sob silently, the tears falling freely onto her lap. George's brain suddenly kicked into action.

"Why are you crying?" he asked, feebly. In all honesty, he wasn't sure what else to say. From what Miwako had told him, Hiro and Yukari were a happy couple. So had she come over to talk to him about her love life troubles? He felt that anger creeping over him again. He gritted his teeth and waited for her reply. But instead her hand went up to her face as she continued to cry into it.

George closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Yukari, if you've come here to cry to me about your relationship with another guy then you've got me all wrong."

The dark hair shifted, and the two russet orbs glared at George indignantly. "Don't you dare talk to me like that, George."

George was taken aback by the sudden outburst and stared agog as anger on Yukari's part began to flare. She had fire in her eyes, of the mean kind.

"You ruined everything for me! You know I could have been happy with Hiro, married with children and a good home. But instead I'm stuck here talking to _you. _You, who wouldn't know love if it hit him smack in the face!"

She stood up, her fists clenched. George was unmoving, stunned by the words which were erupting from the elegant woman's mouth. He'd never seen her like this before. And as the meaning of the words sank in, he realised that he had completely overstepped the mark with his words. He felt instantly foolish and at fault. He cast his eyes down.

"And you know what else? I never did _anything _to make you like this George! All I ever wanted was to be by your side! Remember when you said it was making you sick? Well I'm sick too! Sick of a guy who doesn't _understand _the meaning of love! I'm sorry I came."

She stood up abruptly and walked towards the door for the second time. George was feeling so many emotions which he'd kept pent up for such a long time. He was angry, sad, guilty and depressed. But most of all he was in love. And he'd never taken the time to think about the implications of such an emotion.

He felt the tears staining his cheeks and he didn't care. Silently he let them come, feeling only frustration and shame. He suddenly realised that she was nearly at the door, about to walk out of his life again. For the second time he got up and, without thinking, ran after her.

"Yukari wait!"

She didn't even turn around but marched even more confidently towards the door. He felt his heart sink in desperation. But he knew what had to be done. He had to stop keeping her in his mind to keep her out of his heart. He had to let her in. He had to tell her exactly what he felt, even if she didn't feel the same.

"Yukari, I love you! I love you so much! Please, please don't go…please…"

The figure who was about to slam the door behind her once more froze. Yukari's shoulders shook with tears but this time she didn't turn around. George swallowed, realising he'd got her attention and took a deep breath.

"I never meant to hurt you…I'm sorry if I did. I always loved you, right from the start. Every little thing that happened to us meant the world to me, and no matter how much fame and money I get…nothing compares to the way I feel when I'm with you. But I've been a coward for too long. I never told you…never realised all this until it was too late. I chose to walk away from the best thing that ever happened to me, all because I was a stubborn child. I'm older now…I accept that my past actions will have implications on my future and…I know that you've got your own life and your own path but…I just wanted you to know that I still love you. And I always will."

The icy eyes were leaking tears. George looked towards the floor and wiped his face with his fist. He felt like such an idiot, showing so much weak emotion…but he'd do anything for Yukari.

Now he'd told her it felt as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. If she walked out right now and he never saw her again then he'd have no guilt. He would know that he had done everything he could to get her back. But he also accepted that sometimes you only get one chance.

Yukari turned around once more, her face dripping with tears. But she still looked beautiful as ever. George couldn't even bear to look at her. Softly, she used her sleeve to wipe away the tears which were running down her face. She sniffed, gradually regaining her composure. A few moments passed in silence.

"Hiro and I broke up," stated Yukari, suddenly. George's head shot upwards to see the honest face of the woman looking directly at him. He felt withered under her gaze. He blinked and felt an overwhelming relief – though nothing had yet been resolved.

"I'm…sorry," he replied, untruthfully. The dark eyes looked at the floor and the model sniffed again.

"Hiro wanted us to get married. He proposed to me and I accepted. But as the day drew nearer I started to think about things…to think about…_you_…"

George's icy eyes narrowed. He was getting so many mixed signals from Yukari, he felt dizzy. He wanted to rush over and kiss her…but he knew that he had to maintain focus. This wasn't about what he wanted. He'd been selfish enough already.

Yukari looked up again. "I started to get doubts. Big doubts. I started to think that maybe Hiro wasn't the right one for me. I never said anything to Hiroyuki but he sensed that something was awry. I told him everything was fine…but he wouldn't drop it. Finally he called the wedding off. He said that if I wasn't prepared to get over you…then there was no sense in us being together. I told him that I was over you…that we never saw each other anymore…that we'd never be together again. But Hiro just laughed and said that it was only a matter of time. He said it was over. I cried, bitterly. And not really because of Hiro. Because I knew the whole time that I'd ruined my whole life for the sake of some designer who doesn't even love me."

George felt his head droop in disgrace again. He'd ruined her whole life and what the hell for? She'd done nothing but try to love him and he'd pushed her away. His hunched figure seemed to be mere pieces of the man who once was George Koizumi. No more superficiality…no more pretence…no more composure…just a raw Johji, who felt very pathetic.

Suddenly he sensed a presence and he looked up. Yukari was standing mere inches away from him, looking imploringly into his eyes…searching for some truth in them. He knew she must be doubting that he his words were filled with veracity but he didn't know how to prove it to her. He looked back, trying to let everything go…let himself be himself. So deeply inset was his intense protective mechanism, that it was a strain to do so.

Yukari's face softened into a smile. "I guess I was wrong."

George felt a sudden liberation. She wasn't going to run away and leave him to drown in his sorrow. She wasn't going to let this lie. She was potentially going to come back and possibly for good. He felt her arms tousling in his shirt and his heart began to race. Those eyes…

"Yukari, are you sure this is what you really want?"

The young woman nodded softly and nudged her nose closer to George's. "Isn't it what you want?"

"Yes but…only if _you're_ sure. This time we have to get it right."

"We will," assured Yukari, as George wrapped his arms around her tightly, drawing her close. Her familiar smell was comforting to him and made him instantly feel that the gap which had been so prominent in his life, was finally going to disappear.

Without another word, their lips met once more, and everything that had once been was again. Neither of them needed to say anymore because nothing else was left to be said. Everything was restored to its former glory, and George realised that this was his inspiration for everything.

This was his Paradise Kiss.

_The End_

**-x-**

_Authors notes:_ **In this chapter I used some lines from Yukari's thinking pattern in the third issue of the manga. Just so you are aware, I wasn't stealing lines, I was merely using them to add effect to what Yukari was saying in relation to her character in the book. Thanks.**

**Whelp, that's the end of the story. Fluffy stuff, and it didn't take me too long to write but I enjoyed it all the same. It's refreshing to write with different characters, and I'll possibly write another PK one…**

**Any requests for a character/shipping centre for a short story? I'll write pretty much anything these days. Leave me a review and I'll see what I can do for you.**

**Thanks once again to all those who have reviewed, and thanks in advance to all those who will review in the future. You guys inspire me to write! (:**

**Take care of yourselves,**

**-Chibi-**


End file.
